


Netflix

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [33]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, netflix
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Ils s’embêtaient un peu





	Netflix

Avec déjà deux années d'ancientées dans leur couple, Dele et Éric pouvait se vanter d'avoir traverser tempêtes et crises ensemble. Malgré le caractère parfois (très) immature du plus jeune, ils étaient prouvés que leur relation était on ne peut plus sérieuse, sous l'étonnement de leurs co-équipiers et familles.

Un jour, ils se retrouvèrent pour une soirée film, le soir, après l'entraînement.

« Dieeeeeeeet ! » se plains Dele, « Come ooooooooooon ! »

(_Dieeeeeeet ! Allez vieeeeeeens !_)

Le défenseur était juste parti prendre des popcorns, car son amoureux lui en avait demandé. Il soupira, avant d'entendre le « diiing » signalant que le micro-ondes avait terminé. Il prit le sachet, et le jeta sur la tête du milieu de terrain.

« Ouch, you son of a bitch ! »

(_Aïe, fils de pute !_)

« You didn't had to annoy me. »

(_T'avais pas à m'embêter_.)

Et l'anglo-portugais prit la télécommande, pour enfin démarrer le film, « Là-haut », encore un choix d'Alli.

En plein milieu du film, celui-ci se mit à jeter des popcorns sur son amant, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre du peu de réaction qu'avait le numéro quinze. Il lui en jeta de plus en plus, et celui-ci finit par prendre le paquet et le vider sur la tête du plus jeune.

Bon, il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver un nouveau moyen d'embêter Eric alors.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ

**Author's Note:**

> La vache c'est nul, mais Paris a aspiré toute mon inspiration 😭


End file.
